Core Services: The image analysis core provides consultation on the practical aspects of carrying out analyses of brain imaging studies, including the routine use of computer workstations in data management and statistical analysis as well as the operation of specific software packages. This includes one-on-one tutorials in the use of particular software packages for new users. The image analysis facility also provides group tutorial sessions on the use of new software packages, modules, or features, including the locally developed VoxBo package that provides unique capabilities for statistical modeling and parallel processing. Core personnel are familiar with a variety of widely used packages in image analysis, and are experienced in guiding new users requiring varying degrees of support through their analyses. The Data Analysis/Computing Core provides the computing infrastructure for users to carry out their analyses. In addition to efficiencies associated with centralizing computing support, the core also supports facilities that would be difficult for even senior investigators to assemble and support themselves. Building on our experience in supporting the computing needs of neuroimaging researchers during the previous funding period.